How Do Villains and Heroes Fall In Love
by Dancergirl888
Summary: The Girls have grown since the Rowdyruff Boys have last seen them. And when the Girls find out why the Boys are back it will shock them.
1. Prologue

Narrator's P.O.V.

Gabbi: I have no idea what the topic is today.

?: Well, why don't you ask, _duh._

Gabbi: Oh, hey Marm.

Marm: Again I say, why don't you ask?

?: Because maybe she doesn't want too.

Gabbi and Marm: Gia?

Gia: (giggles) Yeah, how did you not notice me?

Gabbi and Marm: (shrug)

Gabbi: Ooh, I remember the topic now it's the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys

Gia: What about them?

Marm: We're _supposed_ to be telling their story, not chatting.

Gia: Oh, 'kay thanks.

Gabbi: Well, someone has to do the disclaimer before we can even start so-

?: Oh, for crying out loud. I'll do it.

Gia: Hey, Blossom what are you doing here?

Bloss: Starting the story. The three narrators don't own a thing.


	2. Chapter 1

Narrator's P.O.V.

Gabbi, Marm and Gia: The girls haven't seen the Rowdyruff Boys since they were 5 and that was 10 years ago. the Girls are fifteen now and they look _very_ different.

Gabbi: Blossom's hair grew longer so now it's at her knees when it's down, her bow has gotten bigger and longer as well. She always has a tie on that matches her eyes.

Gia: Buttercup's hair is just below her shoulders and has a green streak going down one side. She no longer wears a skirt and always wears her favorite combat boots.

Marm: Bubbles' hair, when in pigtails, is down to her hips. She never, _ever_, leaves the house without her disco ball shaped baby blue earrings.

Gabbi, Marm and Gia: It's the Girls' first day of sophomore year and no one is more exited than Bubbles.

Bubbles: Okay B.C. which outfit should I where it has to say, _Bubbles_.

Gabbi and Gia: Blossom rolled her eyes while she looked for her own perfect outfit. Buttercup, however, was ready 10 minutes before and stared into space.

Buttercup:(mumbles) Bubbles, why don't you ask Blossom.

Marm: Bubbles sighs looks at the outfits then her other sister.

Gabbi: At the mention of her name Blossom turns to see a pouting Bubbles gazing at her.

3 Blossom's P.O.V. 3

Blossom: Okay Bubbles, what is it?

Blossom's Thought: (Bubbles holds up her choices) Alright, a baby blue blouse with a navy pencil skirt, silver belt and a matching pair of silver flats, maybe, possibly yes, and in her other hand is a midnight blue mini dress with white leggings and glittering silver wedges. I took a few more glances at each then Bubbles' face her eyes twinkling with expectancy. I point.

Blossom: I think the pencil skirt would be better with the wedges.

Marm: Bubbles nodded and bounced toward the bathroom.

Narrators' P.O.V.

Gabbi: Blossom dug awhile longer, and finally found what she was looking for, a neon pink skort, powdered pink button shirt and her pink tie that matches her eyes. She looked at her other sister.

Gia: Buttercup sported her third favorite leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans, a lime green V-neck with a matching hat and, of course, her forest green and black combat boots.

Gabbi: Blossom looked threw the closet a little longer and found a pair of knee high boots that match her ruby bow.

Marm: Finally, Bubbles comes out of the bathroom and Blossom takes her place.

Gabbi, Marm and Gia: After 10 min. the Girls land at school a half hour early. They enter and set off in different directions.

Gia: Buttercup to the sports department.

Gabbi and Marm: And Blossom and Bubbles towards the Arts wing.

Gabbi, Marm and Gia: They each had a separate practice to get too.

Gabbi: Blossom had dance and band.

Gia: Buttercup had volleyball.

Marm: And Bubbles had Choir.

Gabbi, Marm and Gia: The Girls said their goodbyes and departed to their activities.

Gabbi and Marm: Blossom and Bubbles walked and talked.

Gia: While Buttercup wondered lost in thought.

3 Blossom's P.O.V. 3

Blossom's thoughts: Bubbles and I talked together until we got to the music hall, since I had dance before band, I was about to say 'goodbye' when we heard noises. We weren't sure what it was so we floated down the hall. We came to 2 doors, we each chose one to open. I counted to 3 on my fingers and we opened the doors together. I slowly poked my head in and gasped simultaneously with Bubbles. In front of me sitting with his back to the door was, as Bubbles would say, my red clad counterpart, Brick. He was playing my favorite song, on my favorite instrument and the way he played it sounded more perfect than I've ever heard it, ever. I slipped all the way into the room as quietly as possible and turned invisible. I stood in awe for the longest time, as he played _The Brass Beauty_ as a saxophone solo.

Brick in Blossom's thoughts: Hey Pinky would you mind not thinking so loud.

Blossom's thoughts: What the what!? You can hear me?

Brick in Blossom's thoughts: Yeah, and I'm glad you like my playing. You should dance to it.

Blossom: Oh, no that's okay I'm just going to go, so...um...yeah that was good playing, you should join the band and, um, bye.

Blossom's thoughts: And with that I flew out the door just in time to see a green flash go by, with so much force it knocked me back into Brick.


	3. Chapter 2

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

Gia: Buttercup wandered down the S.D. hall, to lost in thought to notice she was being pursued by a certain green colored someone. She wandered her way to the locker rooms, she was greeted by her volleyball team members. Buttercup was the first out of the locker rooms. She looked over her surroundings then paused, the boys basketball team shared the gym with the volleyball team every other practice, so when she paused, Robin, a friend on the team, came to see why Buttercup was just standing there.

Robin: Hey, B.C. whatcha doin' standing around for-

Gia: Before she could finish a green blur appeared in front of them. Butch smirked at Buttercup, while she just looked at him with a glare that said _say one wrong thing and I'll beat you into next month._

Robin: So who's this, B.C.?

Butch: I'm an old frienemy from when Butterfingers here still dressed like a girl.

Buttercup: (threw her teeth) The name of the idiot smirking in front of us is Butch, and he was never a friend, just an enemy.

Robin: (shrugging and starting to walk away) Okay, just make sure not to come to practice to angry again, they're still making repairs to the gym from the last time.

Butch: (laughing) You having anger issues I never would have guest.

Buttercup: (calming down) What are you even doing here you B-word.

Butch:(looking fake hurt) Isn't coming to get an education explanation enough.

Buttercup: Coming from anyone else, yes. Coming from you, _definitely _not.

Coach:** B.C. come on we need to start!**

Gia: Buttercup waved a dismissive hand that way and when she turned around she was caught off guard by the sudden sensation on her cheek. There was a gasp and everyone, _even the coach_, went silent. When Butch finally pulled away, he smirked at her expression, her face rivaled the color of Blossom's bow and looked so pissed that it put her threatening glare from earlier, to shame. And the next thing every one knew, Buttercup had kneed Butch in his area and then pushed him so hard that they left a spiraling green streak.

Though in pain Butch's smirked never faltered. They flew out of the gym and down to the arts wing, where the reds and blues were exiting rooms and knocked back inside. When Buttercup was satisfied with her release of anger, she released Butch's collar and landed next to her sisters with mixed emotions on their faces. Blossom looked like she might faint at any moment and Bubbles was as she always was, but they all came to the realization of something after a moment of helping Blossom stop hyperventilating, _this was going to be a long year._


	4. I'm so ashamed

**A.N.**

Sorry to all you readers out there. I have a terrible case of writer's block and am in a desperate imagination situation.

Please give me ideas for this next chapter. My only idea was this out line for the chapter:

_One week later the girls find out that the boys have tabs on them and confront the boys. Not satisfied with the answer and knowing that it was a lie the girls try to dig deeper._

And that is all I got no detail what so ever as to how or when or why(the fake answer not the real one) the boys did it.

I'm dying from my oh-so terrible case of writer's block and am requesting MAJOR back up A.k.A. Inspiration.

* * *

><p>Toodles to all my geeks, nerds and all-in-all crazy people in the world of fanfiction.<p>

-{}{}{}{}{}{DG888}{}{}{}{}{}-


End file.
